


You've been chosen

by TheProxie



Category: Invader Zim
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M, Not as much fluff as the last one, just an experience
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-23 02:55:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20332888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheProxie/pseuds/TheProxie
Summary: Reader has been chosen at random to accompany Professor Membrane at an awards Ceremony. Zim crashes the party.





	You've been chosen

“I swear the Third floor is the worst to clean up after.” Being a janitor at Membrane lab has been one of the strangest jobs you’ve had but on days like these, you question why you keep it. Someone had managed to make every toilet swell up with a gelatinous mass and you and three others had to spend the whole day cleaning it up. Your co-worker just groaned in response as they put they shut off the electric scrubber.

“The Third Floor is basically cursed at this point. Fourth time this month.” Jak leaned back on the bathroom wall and took a sip from his flask. 

“I could really use a vacation, or at the very least a break for a day. I don’t I’ve had a truly relaxing day in a month.” You both continued to gripe about the situation until the last stall was cleaned out. The only thing keeping you here was the good pay and benefits. 

You and the others left the bathroom only to be stopped by the sudden news on the various floating screens that patrolled the halls. Apparently there was another Awards Ceremony being held later tomorrow and of course, The Man of Science himself was going to be there. You all just rolled your eyes and began your trek back to the break room.

There seemed to be some type of Awards ceremony for that man every few days so this was nothing new. But Alice, one of the other interns who frequently stopped in your break room always saw this as a chance to finally meet Membrane, even though it never worked. Everyone groaned in tired unison as they saw Alice walk in the moment you all sat down on the large couch.

“Did you guys hear?”

“Membrane’s Award Ceremony. We know.” This seemed to happen so much that you answered on instinct. That didn’t deter her from babbling on about how this time she was going to woo the professor. 

Suddenly the break room walls exploded into chunks with a scream from your company. A large floating tablet shot out various colored confetti in the air as a little trumpet tune began to play. All were shocked at the sudden event.

“Congratulations! Worker #2763, (Y/N) Lendell has been chosen to accompany Professor Membrane at the Cerebellum Awards tomorrow evening at 6:00PM! If you do not want to join this merrious occasion, select the negative option in the next 30 seconds.” 

Everyone sat in shock and slowly looked at you. You could feel the sweat build up on the back of your neck as Alice began to silently fume, ready to burst into jealous anger. You watched as the 30 second red countdown began to go down. 

“W-what is happening? What do I do?” Your hands shook as the number went past 20.

“DO NOT ACCEPT!”

“You’ve been chosen?”

“You have to go.”

“I’m going to get a Diet Poop, anyone want anything?”

You swallowed before pressing yes and watched in silence as the tablet turned blue and left as fast as it came.

“What just happened.” You mumbled out as Jak handed you a Cherry Poop.

Usually everyone ignored the janitors and the machines that accompanied them but today was not your lucky day. Everyone around you whispered to themselves and stared as you quickly walked throughout the second floor. This is not what you wanted. Did you even want to go? You’ve never even met Professor Membrane and the thought of someone like you accompanying someone like him at an event like this made your stomach twist.

Standing in line in the Cafeteria, you watched from the side as people were shoved onto the floor by an angry Alice. Your rolled your eyes. Why her? Why now?

“You!” She yelled, pointing at you. You huffed in annoyance.

“Yes?”

“YOU!” She jammed her finger in your chest. Everyone hushed and watched. The future guest of Membrane and some random intern are about to fight, how exciting.

“If that’s all you’re going to say, you can just leave now. We’re holding up the line.” You just wanted this to get over with. Alice’s eye twitched.

“Why didn’t you choose no? You know damn well how much I’ve waited for an opportunity like this!” She flailed her arms up and crossed them, waiting for an answer. You just raised your brows.

“Alice, please realize that I literally don’t know or care about you. I’m going to get my lunch and you are going to leave me alone.” Everyone childishly ooed as you walked away to grab your lunch. Alice screeched before stomping out of the premises.

You tried to eat your lunch without thinking of tomorrow’s event and not looking at the tablet screens that continuously tried to remind you of it. Jak came by and sat down by you, a small hoagie in a wrap in one hand and another Diet Poop in the other.

“You know Diet Poop isn’t any healthier than Regular Poop.” You quipped, taking a small bite from the pizza slice you got. Jak just scoffed at you before taking a loud sip.

“It just tastes better. At least I’m eating this sandwich and not that greasy pizza. Besides, lunch isn’t a topic but your date tomorrow!”

“Jak no, not you too. It is not a date. I was chosen at random and I highly doubt I’m actually expected to do anything. Just look nice and be supportive.” You hid your flushed face in another bite of your cheesy pizza. Jak just nudged your shoulder.

“What do you mean? That sounds like the perfect date!” He laughed at your grossed out face before he inhaled half of his sandwich. 

“I don’t even know what to wear to this event!” 

“Just wear something formal.”

“Jak I don’t have anything like that. I haven’t been to anything formal since my sister-in-laws Mother’s funeral. And that was clown themed for some odd reason.”

“Your family is quite strange.” He quirked a brow.

“Yeah don’t remind me.” You weren’t entirely lying but you felt that all of your clothes were incredibly under dressed or inappropriate for an event like this one. You didn’t have time to go out trying on clothes for the right one. Jak hummed in thought.

“You and my sister are the same size and she’s obsessed with fashion. I can send you a few dresses to borrow. Don’t argue!” He held a hand to your mouth. 

“Thank you Jak, you’re the best.” You both continued to talk the rest of the period before lunch was over. You didn’t worry about the event until the next morning.

You awoke to a loud alarm clock and looked at the time. It was 9 am. The event was at 6 pm, but you were expected there at 5 to get situated. Your phone buzzed with a new text from Jak.  
‘Hey dummy, I sent you the dresses. Don’t ruin em with your pretty figure!’

You rolled your eyes. First breakfast, then you were going to worry about everything. You grabbed a bowl of cereal and began to watch your ‘Strange Happenings’ until you needed to actually do anything.

~Five hours later~

“OH SHIT!” You shut off the T.V and panicked at the fact that you only had three hours until you had to leave. 

“I forgot to get the dresses from downstairs!” You slipped on some sweatpants and ran downstairs past numerous apartments doors before getting into the lobby. A large box with your name on it was partly soaked. Some kid stopped pouring his drink on it when he saw you. Before you could even chastise him he screamed and ran off.

“Of course this has to happen now.” Thank god Jak sent you multiple dresses. Hopefully one of them is wearable.

After bringing the soaked box upstairs and into your apartment, you set it down on your bedroom dresser. It was almost 2:30. Opening the box you saw three pairs of dresses. The two on top were damaged.

“Dammit.”

You took out the bottom one and smiled at the fact that it was perfectly dry. Time to test it out. Ten minutes of struggling later, you look in the large wall mirror. Your face flushed. It was a long dark blue dress that hugged onto your hips. The backless opening made you feel exposed along with the long slit that stopped at the top of your right thigh. The dress stopped just an inch above your toes.  
The lace on the top showed more skin than you would have liked for an occasion like this. But it was too late and although you wouldn’t admit it, you secretly liked the dress on you.

You slipped the dress off to put on appropriate underwear and began to choose out which kind of makeup you wanted to wear. Simple eyeliner and brows, you didn’t want to draw too much attention to yourself since you’d be near Membrane himself. You looked at the eyeshadow. Fuck it, let’s go all the way, it’s your night too now.

It was now almost four. One hour until you were needed. After getting officially dressed and hair done. You realized you didn’t need to panic and were done earlier than predicted. Your phone buzzed with a warning from Membrane Lab’s. 

“Worker #2763, (Y/N) Lendell, plans have been changed! Due to tight schedule changes, you will be needed at the event in thirty minutes! Don’t be late! A cab will be waiting for you outside your apartment.” A beep from outside alerted itself right on cue.

You immediately cursed silently and hopped on one leg towards the door as you slipped on your heels. 

Usual taxi cabs were various shades of grey and hovered half a foot from the ground. They always looked like they were one bad day away from exploding and smelt of burnt taffy inside. Thankfully the Membrane Cabs were nothing like this. You stared in wonder at the limo like cab and it’s sleek black windows. Bright blue lights shined underneath the car. When you were a foot away from the cab, the side door opened with a hiss and smelt like cold ice. Maybe things wouldn’t be so bad.

Aside from being delayed by a car accident south west of your destination, the ride to the Awards Ceremony went smoothly. You noticed that your cab was going to the opposite side of the building then all the other guests were arriving at. The pit in your stomach returned at the site of numerous trucks and bodyguards with electric weapons that guarded the back entrance. The cab stopped.  
“(Y/N) Lendell, you may now exit the vehicle and make way towards the entrance.” The robotic voice spoke as the cab door opened again. The outside air seemed chillier than before, reminding your how much skin you were showing. Were you over-dressed? The eyes of the bodyguards made you believe so. 

“(Y/N) Lendell, I have been assigned to escort you towards you table. Please follow me and do as I say.” The breaking voice of a young bodyguard made you smile but also question how someone as young as them became in a position as this.

Various workers and people scurried throughout the backrooms and into various doors, each to their respective job. You felt so out of place. You were led through some red curtains which held the dull laughter and conversations of other guests. The whole room was a bright shade of blue with velvet red floor. Every rich person you’d ever read about was here and they all say you as the same. If you weren’t nervously intimidated before, you sure as hell are now. 

“You will be seated here with Professor Membrane!” His screechy voice made you cringe. You walked over to the empty table and saw the table cards. 

‘Professor Membrane. Man Of Science.’

‘Worker #2763, (Y/N) Lendell. Janitor.’

You frowned and layed your card name down. Just get this night over with. Where is the man of science anyways? Everyone was being seated and table had begun to be filled. Yours stayed empty. A seat moved across from you. You blinked. 

“Hello?”

“Don’t talk and I won’t attack.” The little girl glared at you from under her purple hair and pulled out a Game Slave before going into silence. 

Oh that’s right, he has a daughter. Her table card spelled out ‘Gazlene Membrane’. Strange name for a strange girl. But she was also cute, in a scary way. 

You just nodded and looked around. The lights began to dim as a lard screen brightened on the stage. Some random scientist came up to boast about everyone’s achievements and as much as you would love to be invested in it all, you can't bring yourself to be. With your chin in hand you sat in boredom until a familiar voice caught your attention. You squinted into the corner of the stage to see Membrane talking to a much smaller boy who seemed to be annoyed. Membrane look at you and pointed at your table and walked away. Gaz turned back in her seat and grumbled.

“Great, here comes crazy.” 

Now this is the child you recognize. The famous rebellious and slightly crazy Membrane son, Dib. He quickly walked past multiple people and angrily sat next to you. His trench coat made him seem out of place. He really did look like his father, or whatever parts of his father you could see. Dib noticed you looking at him.

“Hi, (Y/N).” You awkwardly held out a hand to him. How do you befriend a 12 year old? Unlike you, Dib was easy to talk to. He took your hand and introduced himself.

“Hey, I’m Dib, one of the only true paranormal investigators here. Speaking of which, I shouldn’t be here because the world is at stake!” His weird rambling was more interesting than the presentation that was still going on. You decided to humor him.

“What’s so important?” You semi-genuine interest made his eyes glow and a smile grow on his face. Gaz scoffed.

“There’s this alien out there that is planning to attack-”

“Dib, you will not ruin this event for Dad. Or I swear I will fuse your joints together.” You both looked at Gaz in horror.

“That sounds awful.” Dib’s voice dropped in slight worry.

“Good.” Gaz looked back at her gaming device.

“And the winner for the Cerebellum Award the one and only, Professor Membrane!”

The whole room erupted in joyous screams and sheer positive energy. Dib and Gaz both leaned back in their chairs and huffed. Despite being opposites, they were pretty similar. Membrane himself walked on stage to accept the award. In person, you could understand why everyone was so crazy about him. He had this impressive aura about him that you couldn’t quite place but he was a joy to watch.

“I am incredibly proud to be awarded this prize. It wouldn’t of been possible without all of you,” the crowd cheers, “but especially me! And the support of my dear children!”

A bright light shined on your table and you never felt more out of place then right now. Dib meekly waved his hand while Gaz just smirked. You could hear slight whispers of about you as the light panned back to the stage.

Suddenly the floor began to hum. You and Dib looked down and become incredibly more worried as the floor now began to shake. The lights that hang from the walls and ceilings flickered and fell, landing with sharp crashes. You yelled as a chandelier detached and began to fall above you. A large blue light shot pass and the room was engulfed and tiny white lights as the chandelier exploded into bright dust. Every looked to the stage.

Membrane had one hand stuck out with smoke coming from his torn gloved hand.

“It’s a good thing I exist!” Membrane laughed to himself as the crowd erupted in a mix of fear from the still shaking building and amazement from Membrane’s arm blast.   
“This is because of Zim! I just know it!” Dib jumped onto the table, acting like a hero from an action flick. “Dad! Zim is planning to capture everyone here! We have to evacuate the building!”  
“Oh son, your little foreign friend could not have created this earthquake! It is just not possible in any scientific way.”

You were so confused. Even more so as you watched the ceiling become torn open by giant mecha hands. Is this a dream? This would make so much more sense if it was just a dream. Membrane jumped from the stage and landed by your table in a second, putting his hands on Gaz and Dib, who broke out from his grip.   
“Dad we need to stop Zim!” Membrane ignored Dib’s comment and looked at you.

“(Y/N), I need you to take my children out of here while I take of this situation.”

“Wait, where do we go?”

“BEHOLD!” Everyone stopped and looked up. The giant Mecha opened up to unveil a very green child. He grinned widely as he pointed down to your table, or more specifically, Dib.

“You couldn’t stop me before Dib-Stink and now you will watch helplessly like a worm as I create my most ingenious army ever!” He cackled wildly as you tried to take Gaz and Dib away. Wait where is Dib? 

“Dib!” You and Membrane called out as you watched him running back up the stage. 

“Hey don’t run off while I’m speaking humans! Rrr, fine! GIR!” A green dog hopped from the robot.  
“YES SIR.”

“Pod the humans!”

“What?” you mumbled, slowly backing away. Just then, giant green pods shot down on random groups of people with a ‘THUNK’. You noticed a pod was coming right for you and on instinct you pushed Gaz out of the way before it trapped you in. Everything around you was in now a dull a green hue. Then blue for a second.

“Dammit! This pod is impenetrable even to my blasts, how is this possible? Nothing can withstand them.” 

It was just your luck to be stuck with the man of the hour. Membrane put a hand up to his chin in silent thought. All you could do was watch as everyone around you was either captured by the pods or disappeared from sight.

How the hell are you going to get out of here? You pulled at your dress in worry decided this was a good time to let your feet breath and take off your heels. Bumping into Membrane as you did this, you realized just how close and tall he was. He looked down at you.

“Hold these for me please.” He handed you his gloves to reveal robotic arms. Wait what? You couldn’t but stare at his robotic arms, which were somehow making him attractive? That would explain the sudden heat flushing your cheeks.

“Oh no you don’t you fat robot man thing!” Zim made the pod that was holding you both to violently shudder until Membrane’s arms shook before throwing themselves up and sticking to the metallic ceiling. The pod stopped and glowed a dull green and slowly began to become hotter. You looked around and saw some of the other pods at different stages of green light. The brightest ones had steam coming from it and muffled screaming.

“We’re going to be cooked alive.” Membrane tried to pull his arms down from the top of the pod but to no avail.

“Silly human, I’m not going to cook you. I’m going to make you better.” A hovering tablet that certainly didn’t look like it was made from human tech floated towards your pod. 

“What do you mean better?”

“DO NOT INTERRUPT ME!”

You clammed up.

“I’ve chosen the world’s greatest scientists to be morphed together to become my super agent mutants of DOOM!” He cackled and glared at you both. “You two will become the best of them all.”  
“I’m not a scientist! I’m only here out of necessity! This is insane, you can’t just do this to us!” Your clothes felt incredibly uncomfortable and clammy as the pod slowly became a sauna.   
“Of course I can! I am ZIM!” He looked off screen for a second. “What? DIB HOW DID YOU GET HERE SO FAST.” The tablet hovered away as his screams were drowned out by your thudding heartbeat.  
You stood up in the pod and tried to find any way of getting out before slipping on the now moist pod floor, falling right into Membrane. 

“Is there anyway we can get out of this?” You pushed yourself off of Membrane and looked anywhere else except his face, which was incredibly close.

“I have one idea, but it is desperate and quite reckless.”

“An idea is an idea, please try anything!” 

“I like your way of thinking!” Membrane huffed and beads of sweat ran down his face. “First I need you to unbutton my lab coat, I can hardly breathe under all this material.”  
You unclasped the two buttons and let the coat fall open to his sides, only being held up by his restrained arms. A now tight black t-shirt clung to his chest he re-positioned himself.

“You need to sit back for this.” 

No need to tell me twice, you thought, sitting closer to his hot body. And your hot body. Wow, it really is getting hot in here. Am I glowing? You looked at your now slightly glowing skin. Yep.  
Membrane place his legs on the other side of the pod.

“Here I go!”

Everything went white and you couldn’t hear but you did feel the lack of the pod around you. Blinking rapidly your vision began to come back. Although now the screams around you weren’t so muffled anymore. Standing up and brushing yourself off, you put out your hand for Membrane to take. Membrane braced himself on your shoulders and looked at his legs. Steam was pouring out of his boots.  
“Holy shit, you have laser boots?” You didn’t even hide the awe in your voice, causing him to laugh in response. You shifted and wrapped an arm around his waist, helping him stand up.

“Rocket boots, which aren’t meant for such close proximity as they set off, but it was a reckless exit that were much needed.” You both walked over to the stage and sat on it. Membrane grabbed a nearby tablet.

“Damn that pod, I can’t see with these.” He grumbled in frustration and pressed the sides of his goggles, making them materialize away. Wow, he has very pretty eyes, you thought. You could feel the frustration radiating off of him as he began to shake the tablet before throwing it on the ground.

“All the electronics are of no use!” He threw off his lab coat and tried to stand so you helped him up again.

“Well, we can try to turn off the pods from the outside.” He seemed to like that idea and looked at the now bright green and steaming pods. Then everything shut off. All the pods opened with a hiss and a disgusting smell entered the air. Thank god for the open ceiling. You stared in horror while Membrane starred in morbid curiosity as people and half people fell out of the pods.   
Everyone groaned and cried as they began to crawl out of the broken ovens, their semi-melted flesh following behind them.

“I am disgusted, but curious as to how this happened.” 

“DAD! I stopped Zim! Earth is safe aga- OHGOD.” Dib skidded to a halt and stared with you at the gross masses of people. “Well, everyone else is safe, I don’t think they are salvageable.”  
“Nonsense, son! Anything is possible with science!” He raised an arm as he declared it, but his legs gave out and he slipped further into you. You both tried to stand up straight before falling onto the floor. Membrane landed on you, face first on your stomach. It would’ve been slightly embarrassing if it weren’t for the dull pain in the back of your head from hitting the floor. He propped himself with his arms and glanced at you, his face slightly flushed.

Probably from all the heat in the room and most definitely not because of the current predicament. You both gave a lite chuckle and sat up. Dib stared at you both.

“What happened here.”

“Mutant pods cooked everyone and your father blew his legs.”

Dib looked at Membrane who nodded.

“That does some in up albeit, summed up in a primitive way.”

Gaz walked up behind Dib and watched as you both stood up again.

“Alright kids, let’s go home.” He turned to look at you and gave a slight smile.

“I’ll take you home as well as an apology for how this night turned out.”

The car ride to your apartment was stiff. Dib continued to talk on and on about what misadventures he was up to until that event and Gaz would join in to insult him while eyeing you and Membrane. You stole a few glances at him as well. He was gloved up and his lab coat was buttoned back onto him. 

“I’m glad you were able to attend the ceremony tonight (Y/N). Usually having a partner accompanying you is not required, but this time it was formal and a must have.” You just nodded and smiled to yourself.

“Despite the life threatening situation we were thrust in, I did enjoy tonight.”

You smiled at him. The cab stopped and opened to your apartment. As you walked out Membrane replied.

“I’m glad you enjoyed it because you have a 1/1,000,000 chance of being chosen to join me again!” With that, the cab door closed and they sped off. You felt incredibly cold as you watch the cab slide out of view.

Well, hopefully the odds would be in your favor and you'd be chosen again.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah not as much romance, strictly because I thought it'd be funny if I kept Membrane as in character as possible, which means he doesn't see any relationship blooming between you two  
This was just for fun and further testing the waters  
next one will be an actual X reader :)  
if you have any requests of what situations you'd like the reader to be in with Membrane, feel free to comment down below :D


End file.
